Spock: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Sick of losing chess games? Want to know why hes so formal? Read the manual.


Spock: Guide and Owner's Manual

Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Spock **Unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your handsome captain, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: ****Spock**

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 2230

**Place Of Manufacture: **Vulcan

**Height: **Around 6'1"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Race: **Human/Vulcan

**Your Spock Unit will come with the following accessories**

Three Starfleet uniforms

Two pairs of boots

1 Phasers

1 _communicator_

Meditating Robes and Rug

When you first open your **Spock **Unit, he may be quiet and uptight. Show him your home and he shall come around. A bit.

**Cleaning: **The **Spock **Unit is fully capable of cleaning himself so don't try to help.

**Programming:**

Your **Spock** Unit is logical and formal, and can carry out the following functions:

**Chess Teacher: **As a Vulcan **Spock** is based off logic and is great at chess. He will happily show you how to play the game and beat your opponents in ten minutes.

**Game Designer: **As he is programmed the _Kobayashi Maru_ for three years he is able to create life like and difficult programs that will keep you coming back for more.

**Guardian: **He's smart, calm and Vulcan. What else do you need to keep you completely safe from harm? If a drunken Orion can't take the hint just have **Spock** give him a pinch.

**Science officer: Spock **is a science officer and will gladly study whatever you bring home and teach the inner workings of science to you.

**Your **_**Spock**_** unit comes with five different modes:**

Acting Captain

Prosecutor

Fighter

Friendly

Enraged

The **friendly** mode is activated whenever **Spock** is not in a dangerous situation and a **Jim **unit is not present. He will play chess, read, meditate, and work in the science lab.

**Fighter** is activated when **Spock** is a dangerous situation and has no choice but to fight his way out. He will use a phaser and nerve pinch his way out of the situation in order to make sure that everyone gets out.

The **Prosecutor** mode is activated when **Spock **is standing before the Starfleet council and confronting a **Jim **unit or just confronting **Jim** period.

The **Enraged** mode is activated when a **Jim **or other units are near and when they are harshly making statements towards Spock concerning his mother. He will give a war cry, make a battle face, punch, slam around and choke the subject of his anger.

The **Acting Captain** mode is activated when in charge of a ship, when others are stuck in a sticky situation and when other units are missing, his friends or family members are hurt, scared and endanger. This mode can be activated anytime and anywhere.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**James T. Kirk**: This unit is an almost-friend and Captain to the **Spock** Unit. The **Jim **Unit often becomes over-emotional and pushy some times which annoys **Spock** but get on fine.

**Spock Prime**: This unit is like a mentor and sometimes frustrate your unit with knowledge of the future there is no harm leaving them alone.

**Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy**: This unit is a figure **Spock **Units don't really respect or like. He'll scare **Bones** with his anger and frustrate him with his coldness so try not to leave them alone.

**Nyota Uhura**: These units are dating and work great together.

**Pavel Chekov**: These units get on fine.

**Montgomery "Scotty" Scott**: **Scott **may annoy him with his drinking but they get on fine.

**Hikaru Sulu**: These units get on fine.

**Sarek: **There is little tension between these two but they love each other. No harm leaving them alone.

**Amanda Grayson: **She is the person the** Spock **unit loves and cares for most. No harm leaving them alone.

**Christopher Pike:** the** Spock **unit respects **Pike**, so there is no harm between them.

**Frequently** **Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Amanda **unit has disappeared and I don't know what to do. **Spock** is short tempered and violent towards my friend's **Jim** unit. What do I do?

**A: **Reset **Spock **and buy another **Amanda** unit.

**Q: **My units have come back from this big mission and now **Spock **wants to leave Starfleet! How do I stop him?

**A: **Quick, go buy a **Solok. **Your unit will find him and after a short discussion the problems will be solved.

**Q: **My Sarek and Spock aren't talking and now ones leaving. How do I get **Spock **to stay?

**A: **You can't, sorry. If** Sarek **gets lonely buy an** Amanda **and another** Spock **(or wait for them to make up)

**Q: **Big problem! My **Uhura** and **Spock **are dating but I just bought a **Jim** and now **Spock **is spending more time with him then her. Now my house is a war zone and none of the units won't let me get rid of the other, so what do I do?

**A: **At this point there isn't much you can do but suck it up. Why would you get all three in your house anyway?

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Spock **Unit will grow old and eventually die, unless a Space battle, Pon Farr or old age kills him. However, if you get annoyed with the Delicious elf you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).


End file.
